Minds and Hearts
by Alpha female 01
Summary: From the authors that brought you. the Nymph of Mutant Forest and Sky's the limit is a story about two different lives, two different minds and four different hearts. KurtxOC BobbyxOC
1. My eyes have changed

_**A/N: xSherbetMcFeircex owns Brooklyn Wells and I own Tiana Jackson**_

**My Eyes have changed**

Smog and cigarette smoke filled the air around me like it had everyday here in Compton. Nothing seemed to be changed anyway, there were drug dealers talking to one another about the day. Prostitutes looked at me with a friendly smile as always, in their tiny outfits on over feminine curves. Punks looked at me with lust or disgust as though I was meat to kill or mate for a pack of wolves. I saw my life as the way I could, it was alright I guess, the normal foster home life.

But nothing could protect me from what happened about two months after fourteen, when I found out not everything about me was normal. There was something about that day that made me change the way emotions were thought about. It was a normal night out on the town; my foster parents that have taken care of me since they got me had just finished beating me to a pulp. Nothing out of the ordinary, until I saw what looked like a bunch of guys kicking and punching. On any other day, I would have simply walked away but that night seemed different.

My belly seemed to bubble with hatred like a liquid in a cauldron as I watched them with what I thought were black eyes. Why was I so angry all of a sudden? Nevertheless, I took out the pocket knife I never left home without and charged with foreign anger inside of me. My body acted on its own stabbing the gang in the backs, some in the chests but thank God that none of them were fatal. They all left as quickly as I saw them, my head turned to the window next to me.

'Holy shit', I thought seeing the image in front of me. My hair was away from my slightly tanned face so I could see the creature in the reflection. My face had been twisted into an anger frenzy face with blood on my cheek and by my lip. My eyes were practically glowing with red with every deep breath taken inside my body. My long canines were bare; I stared at the girl in the reverse world. It seemed to be more like a monster than a human being, after finally finishing a great feast.

"Th-thanks", whispered the victim on the ground covered in bruises and blood all over his body. I calmed down from my unnatural high making my eyes returned to the night color. I put my knife back into my pocket before grabbing the guy from off the alley where some decent people took him to a hospital. Believe or not after all of that, I kept walking away from my foster home thinking about what just happened. Every question, every scenario, couldn't really explain how in this mother fucking world could I do that? I stopped again hearing the cars go by and cleared my mind as much as I could.

As soon as my mind was completely clean, I started feeling everything that was awake. It seemed that I could feel it all, the closest emotion was right next to me in yet another alleyway. Lust, I think I had more control this time because when I looked to the direction of the emotion I didn't join in to make it a threesome. When I looked down at a broken mirror and looked at my orbs were still black like my hair that was covering the left eye on my face. They were just doing a heavy make out session but I bet I might be able to the next level.

I focused on that the one feeling like it was the only thing that mattered at the moment. I saw a red-orange at the edge of my vision while they were going at it, seeing what affect it made on them. Their bodies were mashing together like it was no one's business, their auras changed colors to the same color as the border of my vision. Things started getting heavier and let's just say that the car started bouncing up and down when they went inside. This was some seriously tricked out shit, so what have we learned tonight.

I had learned that day, there are still good people in these crappy place; two, never talk back to Theodore whenever he's drunk; and three, I'm a mutant. At fifteen and I was walking to the house once again, with an expressionless face. Over the months I've learned a lot about my powers now revealed to myself, like if I get too worked up it'll multiply by ten folds and when manipulating emotions, they have to focus on that one emotion. I opened the door to the apartment, with its unmaintained floor boards and such, expecting to the sounds of yelling and breaking glass but the room was silent.

I shrugged it off thinking maybe they were sleeping in their room. I went to my room next Theodore and Martha's room hearing nothing, not even so much as a snore in the room. 'That's not right', I thought knowing something was wrong. My foster parents were noisy sleepers, always talking in their sleep and snoring in a loud volume, but today no sound. I activated my powers to find their emotions in the dump I called home, found nothing but my own confusion. I opened the door to their room, damning any consequence I'd get, to find blood all over the room and bodies cut in every possible corner of the body.

It had taken another year of investigation to figure out what happened. Apparently, it was some kind of heroin drug deal gone bad, and they sent me to some special foster home for mutants. Figured, it would be hell at a normal one too but thanks to superstitious keepers they separate the mutants with the norms. Not that I really gave a rat's ass about it. The place did all the same things that my old one had from the pizza to fighting everything was pretty much the same nothing's changed. Sixteen, and no one wants to adopt a mutant no one wanted to even take care of one of us but I can't seem to get any slack.

"Tiana, wake your ass up", yep just another day, but my eyes have seen so much, they can't be changed anymore than that.


	2. Wild ride

**Wild Ride**

I looked around the Yard at my prison. The Director came out to the microphone. She was tall & thin as though a car pressed her against a wall, with brown curly hair that shined in the artificial. Her eyes were black."Today we will be selecting someone to be experimented on for the good of everyone else." The Director said. A young boy brought out a box. She selected a piece of paper. She unfolded it & smiled with her perfect white teeth. "Brooklyn Wells!" That's when my life changed forever.

FLASHBACK

"Mommy, when is Daddy coming back?" I asked my mother. I was four when it happened, yet I could still see the colors of the room and the sun shining through the windows. My mother tried to stay strong for me but I could see the look of tears were at the brim of her eyes. The mess of her hair from the fingers going through it as sweat stuck to her scalp gave me a clue.

"Your father is not coming back sweetie", my mother replied.

END OF FLASHBACK

After my father left, they took my mother away from me too. I don't know what they did with her, nor do I really want to find out. Two guards came down to get me behind doors. I was released from their grip & walked in, possibly to my death. Everything inside was screaming 'RUN!', but it would seem that the consequences were either die or die. I walked into a metal lab, the guards once again grabbed me & sat me down into a seat.

"What, so no training this time?" I asked The Director snidely. She smiled an evil smile. Straps automatically went around my wrists & ankles. A scientist pulled out a big long needle with liquid in the container that looked like blue raspberry Kool-aid. I almost fainted at the sight of it, I hate needles. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply hiding from the sight. The footsteps came closer to me at a steady charge. I felt my arm being pulled out once more and suddenly I felt a surge of pain shoot through my body.

"This will dull the pain", the scientist said, jabbing another needle into me, yeah like that's helping anything. The two guards grabbed me again & threw me back in my cell. I lied on the ground, petrified. I drifted off to sleep… when I awakened with a blanket around me. I got up, startled, only to find a young boy with a tray. He slid it through the hole & just stared at me. "Thanks." I muttered. The young boy ran off in fright & The Director took his place in an instant. "What did you put in me?" I growled at her.

"Just a serum. It's supposed to let you live months without food or water"; The Director stated coolly as she leaned against the wall opposite of me, "You could fail, or pass."

"So, you're willing to let me die?" I asked glaring at her, sounding more of a statement than a question. She nodded with a smirk on her; she turned to leave, but she went to a erupt stop at the door.

"Don't forget, it's for the good of everyone here." The Director said. I snarled & she left, leaving me I laying back down & praying to whomever was out there to have me live.

"I really hope you live", a voice said. I turned & saw a shape in the shadows. A young girl stepped out & I scooted back. She had short brown hair, deathly pale skin, & mud brown eyes that seemed to lose their life. She looked to be about 5 years old, "It's ok, I'm like you."

"What?" I asked, looking at her up and down seeing the hospital gown on her tiny frame. She gave me a robotic smile with her gaped teeth as her eyes sparkled up at me with a dull light like she was the only hope left.

"I was tested on. It was simple, not having emotions." she explained, she had spoken with a small voice, so wise at such a young. My eyes went wide with horror hearing such a thing from the start.

"Really? I never thought they would stoop this low." I spoke, wondering how far they would truly go, "The only one ever survived is Taylor. She's now the most famous person here."

"Yeah, I hope we end up like that." the girl said with no feeling of hope in her voice. I looked at her strangely then as she still portrayed no life on her face.

"What's your name?" I asked softly not wanting to confuse her in anyway. She shrugged indifferently as she looked to the door where the Director had been.

"I think it's Kate." she said. I smiled with a friendly wave of my have.

"Hello Kate, my name is Brooklyn. How old are you?" I said.

"Six. I've been in here since I was four." she stated with monotone. I sighed.

"I'm sixteen." I replied without falter. She nodded slowly as if analyzing the moves. The Director came back in & retrieved Kate from the cell. "What are you doing with her?" I asked worriedly.

"We're taking her somewhere", The Director said, I sank down onto the cold floor while the streaked reflection looked back at me in a blurry image.

I haven't seen Kate for months now. Plus, I felt like I was dying. I was super skinny, & I got lightheaded a lot. The Director came in with Kate. I jumped up & waited for her to come to my cell, but she didn't. Instead, The Director strapped Kate down onto the chair.

"You can watch." The Director stated. I looked at her confused.

"Watch what?" I asked. She smiled evilly & pressed a button. A large spear came out, & pointed at Kate's heart. Kate struggled furiously, showing for the first time show her emotions, this one was of fear.

"Her death", The Director said. I looked at Kate who was crying and wailing at the woman to stop.

"Why would you do that? Please don't kill her", I yelled, but Kate looked at me with sad brown eyes.

"Let her." Kate stated simply.

"What? But why?" I replied, crying my eyes out of her sockets.

"Because, Brooklyn, I hate my life", Kate replied snapping at me to stop, I looked at her in shock. How could such a young girl already hate her life?

"Shut up", The Director yelled slapping her across the face, "Now she will die!"

I turned & closed my eyes, I hearing the piercing scream of the young girl. After it all ended I cried my eyes out, seeing crimson liquid on the floor and staining my skin.

After two weeks of grieving over Kate dying, I decided on what to do. I needed to break out of this hell hole. I got up right as I did, my head shot pain through my body, and I winced & looked at the guard. "Let me outta here!" I yelled. I saw a flash of white and the guard walked over to me & unlocked the door. 'That was so strange', I thought. I remembered the Apocalypse on TV before I got lunch when I passed the security. I thought about those kids who could do special things, mutants. Maybe I was like them. I decided on going to their so called 'Institute', I ran to the window. I kicked it open with my boots & jumped out into the open air. I landed on my feet because it was only two stories high and I ran as fast as I could, not looking back. I heard the sirens blaring & ran harder. I finally got out & hopped in a car; I hot-wired it & drove away. I looked back at everyone who was cheering me on to go away.

I drove to this so called 'Institute' I saw on TV. It was a big mansion. I could see a big fountain, a tennis court, & a pool. I crawled up the gate quickly & jumped over it. I heard sirens blare & I freaked out. I jumped back over the fence & ran. I ran to the park where I could catch my breath then, I sat down on a bench & put my head between my knees. I was wearing my normal outfit of a black t-shirt, grey short shorts, & black combat boots. Here it was summer. I got up & decided to go to a grocery store. I walked down the block & saw couples, siblings, & children. I walked into the market & straight to the drinks. I was looking at Monster, Sprite, & a Dr Pepper. I looked up & saw a white haired boy coming this way. He was wearing jeans & a brown long sleeve.

"Hey what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Brooklyn, yours?" I said smiling; he smirked at me like he was containing a laugh from funny joke.

"Shouldn't tell your name to a stranger." the boy said being a smart ass, "I'm Pietro."

"Nice to meet you Pietro", I replied, the store clerk stomped up & smiled at me but glared at Pietro.

"You bothering this young lady, mutant?" the store clerk asked Pietro with hatred and prejudice. I looked at Pietro in shock.

"N-no I-I'm fine", I said. The clerk just stared at me & I managed to shot a fake smile at him, "Really."

"Do you need me to hold onto those for you miss?" the store clerk asked. I shook my head no.

"No, I might not get them", I replied "If I could get them for free-"

I saw a flash of white again, the guy smiled at me kindly & took my stuff. He rang it up & paid for it. "There you go miss", the store clerk said.

"Run, we have at least 15 seconds 'til he understands what's going on", I told Pietro. We ran outside the store & down the sidewalk. We stopped back at the park, Pietro looked at me shocked.

"You're...a...mutant?" Pietro asked between breaths. I nodded.

"You are too", I replied, He nodded at me with a smile on my face. We laughed for a little while & sat down to take a breather.

"If you need a place to stay, you should join me & the Brotherhood", Pietro said. I smiled hiding my confusion from him.

"Yea sure", I replied. We got up & started walking to a run do place that was in serious need of repair.

We ended up at a two story house called the Brotherhood Boarding House. We walked in & a nasty smelling teenager jumped in front of us like a .

"This is, Todd", Pietro said trying to ignore the stench of his roommate. I scrunched up my nose from the smell. Another guy came in. He was huge with blonde mow-hawk. "That's Fred we call him Blob."

"Duh", I said. We walked into the living room & saw a girl with red & black hair sitting on the couch.

"That's Wanda", Pietro whispered "My sister."

"Wow, I see no resemblance." I whispered back. A tall boy with brown shaggy hair walked in with the paper.

"That's Lance", Pietro pointed out. I nodded.

"All mutants?" I asked. He nodded quickly.

"Toad!" a voice screeched from upstairs. A lady with blue skin & red hair came down. Todd hopped into the closest quickly.

"That's Mystique. Our 'leader'", Pietro stated. Mystique glared at me.

"You don't need to bring mutants here Pietro", Mystique screeched. I shook my head no.

"I'm a mutant", I stated. She dropped her glare & smiled at me.

"Okay. Sadly we have no more rooms so you can share a room with Wanda", Mystique said. Wanda looked up from her book & groaned. "Show her your room Wanda."

Wanda got up & showed me upstairs. Pietro's bedroom was right next to ours, Blob's two down, Mystique's on 3 down, & Toad's is 3 down the other way. I walked back downstairs. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Don't ask me why, I've just been traveling", I said. They nodded but still looked confused. I walked upstairs & found some clothes on the bed. I grabbed the note. It read 'Clothes to get you through 'til shopping'. I grabbed the black PJs & went into the bathroom. I put them on & got into bed.


	3. Curses or Gifts

**Curses or Gifts**

I open my black orbs to another day in my chaotic world that I knew so well before uncovering my pajama clothed body in the very empty room. I got out of bed and into my normal clothes with the same blank face I always woke up to in the morning. I grabbed the brush, the only half decent thing in this dump, to get the knots out of my raven hair while looking in the cracked mirror of the room. I covered my left eye with my hair as my wrist touched my snake bite. Then, I brushed my teeth taking special care of my long canines in my mouth getting rid of any of night's plaque.

I changed into my regular clothes nothing special at all, black shirt with a torn sleeve at the shoulder, some black baggy pants. I put on my accessories, stuff I found to be honest, studded bracelet on my wrist and a spiked dog collar. All four of my earrings were still placed on my right ear as I hoped since they get a tendency to get stolen in this place. Damn, its quiet this morning usually it's so loud and obnoxious but today it was quiet. 'Oh no', I thought before running to the stairs to find a very empty place.

There wasn't even furniture in the empty building, only a piece of paper that said demolition on the front. I couldn't believe it; they all left without so much as a wakeup call or to check on me. I looked at the time on it which was 9:30 a.m., so that only left one question in my mind as I looked around the empty building. 'What time is it', I thought before a large demolition ball came crashing from behind me leaving a path of damage in its wake. I ran out of the house through a weak window and fled in a sprint away from the destroyed house.

Just great, was the universe out to get me, I felt the anger flash on my face with revenges. I caught it quickly before it got out of control and walked around seeing people cheering about the home being torn down. No home, no money, no family, no nothing, the only way for an underage girl to get a job in this town is through prostitution. There is no way I would get into anything like that; I started to walk away from the crowd to just walk nothing special it was just a walk. I started to walk around seeing the mutants of this city on the streets by their own fires, struggling to look up at me.

Being a mutant is a curse in a society like ours while normal people are support and praised for their gifts. The average person has at least three mutations and no one seems to care about those, but when they look at us we are a plague that is to be eradicated from all existence. If anyone really thought about it, curses and gifts aren't that different from one another, are both unique and different like snowflakes. Some might be similar but they are never exactly the same, different things hold us back or push us forward.

Then I looked at the sky, I felt as though I was relieved of something but I was missing something else, something that couldn't really be filled by me. This was going to be more hell for me, what else could go wrong? "Hey babe", said a guy from a group of delinquents like me.

"Fuck off", I spoke simply before rushing away to the better part of town. The better side of L.A. was definitely cleaner than Compton and happier; it kinda scared the living crap out of me. Some rich girls were walking while talking amongst themselves with makeup covered smiles and noisy jewelry that sounded like jingle bells. Their heels made them at least three inches taller than they really were and looked as though they haven't eaten in weeks. God, how I hate preppy girls who crave attention like buzzard at a carcass. One of them bumped me with her elbow to my boob, "Excuse you."

They all turned to me with little pretty glares and puckered lips that they probably thought was threatening in their minds. "Like what did you say", the, I guessed, leader, "you better apologize to us right now before I call my daddy and sue you and your family's fat asses."

I snorted at the comment and the threat. 'Great', I thought in a sarcastic voice, 'just what this world needs another preppy bitch of daddy's girl.' I just looked up at the bitch in front of me before stepping forward and looked up at her, "When you find them let me know because I'd love to punch them all the face." I turned away continuing on with my walk, hearing the bickering of the bitchy trio, not my problem that was for sure. Then I felt a large since of anger from behind me, next thing I knew I was on the cement floor listening to victorious laughter.

"See ya around bitch", one of them said. Now I am beyond angry, my vision turned red, so did the pigment in my eyes. Everything was a big blur after that there was screaming, cheering, sirens and blood. The police saw the fight and asked me what happened and told them the truth leaving out the fact that I was mutant. I was let go while the preppy princesses were being scolded by the kings and queens of the houses, I was walking out the door. My hair covered my face the entire time and I think I broke one of the whore's noses; damn it's been so long since I lost control. It's safe to now say that this was not a very happy birthday for Tiana Michaels.

I sat down in the alleyway by the police station, thinking that there were going to be any more surprises in my path. "Hello", bellowed a male voice from above me. Is this guy going to be a curse or gift?


	4. Meeting the Xmen

**Meeting the X-men**

Brooklyn's POV

I woke up to smell something good float in the air around me like flies around a dead carcass. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday out of the hamper & headed to the bathroom before turning on the shower & locking the door. First day and so far it's looking pretty good aside from the smelly guy who needs a day long bath and the yelling from it was fine, not too bad compared to my old cell. I turned off the shower & got out. I grabbed my towel & dried my wet body and put on my grey short shorts, black tank top, & black combat boots. When I unlocked the door, I found Pietro & Toad crossing their legs, & eyes squinting as though they were going to explode.

"FINALLY-WE-HAVE-TO-GO-PEE", Pietro blurted out zooming into the bathroom, before locking the door with a slam. Toad was screaming at Pietro to open the door so that he could relieve himself of the urine in his bladder. I shook my head as walked downstairs & in to the kitchen to find some bacon on the counter. No one was eating it so I grabbed five pieces; I was starving from not eating something in a couple days. I eat one of them before a loud exclaim came from behind me.

"Hey! That was my plate", a voice yelled in despair at his stolen food in my hands. I turned & saw Lance pouting at me; I ate another piece just to piss him off. He had like twelve pieces left he can survive without five little strips. I shrugged & walked off with the bacon. Wanda walked downstairs & smiled at me, when saw the gesture I smiled back.

"Ready to go shopping", Wanda asked looking surprisingly preppy than when we first met, I nodded slowly unsure of what to do.

"Someones a little more cheery than usual", I said slowly with suspicion thick in my voice. She smirked at my reaction in a way I didn't like at all.

"I'm just glad there's another girl in the house besides Mystique", Wanda replied, I looked for any sign of Lance & grabbed his Jeep keys with a cocky smile. We ran to his Jeep quickly before anyone could stop us.

"Hey! They're stealing my ride!" We heard Lance yelling as he was running out of the house only in his jeans with paste foam around his mouth. We sped toward the mall getting the worst parking ever.

When we arrived, we walked straight to Forever 21. There we found two teenage girls fighting over a pair of jeans. One was tall with brown hair with white highlights framing her pale white face, with very gothic make up on. The other was short with a brown high ponytail, looking quite the opposite of her competitor. They stopped & looked at us. "Oh no", Wanda muttered.

"Wanda? Brooklyn?" the short girl asked. I was stunned that she knew my name when I didn't know hers.

"The X-Men are lookin' fo her, they're headed to the Brothahood right now." the white striped girl exclaimed. Wanda huffed & pulled out her cell phone, just as it rang. She answered it & all I could here was Toad screaming in panic loud enough to have Wanda bring the phone farther away from her ear.

"Let's go", Wanda whispered turning around & ran out. I followed as fast as I could & got into the jeep, quickly putting our seatbelts on. We sped back to the Brotherhood House. We pulled up & saw a big black van with an X on the side. We hopped out & ran in.

"HEEELP", we heard Toad scream from inside the house.

"Freeze", I yelled & they all literally froze. I gasped & spoke again, "Move but don't fight."

"What just happened, bub", a scruffy guy asked. Pietro started to run outside & leave us all behind.

"Pietro come back here right now", I spoke. He slowly stopped & walked back to us, "Wow, that's my power? AWESOME!"

"Yer comin' with us, kid." the scruffy guy said. A tall red head stepped forward.

"B-but not if she doesn't want to." the red head said calmly. I smiled a little bit at her, at least she's giving me a choice unlike the grouch. A fuzzy elf looking mutant hopped up & smiled at me, showing fangs. The scruffy guy reached out to touch me but I would show him.

"Don't touch me, freeze." I told him, making him freeze instantly, "I can control your every move."

"We don't want to hurt you." the red head said again, "We just want to help you."

"With what", I snapped spitting out venom from my throat, "Help me get control?"

"Exactly, you can learn to control your powers." the red head explained in a motherly tone, "At the Xavier Institute, we learn that our powers are a gift, not a curse, and we help people with it."

"You try to save people, well, guess what," I snapped again more harshly, "I couldn't save my friend with my fucking powers. She was just twelve. Twelve! How do you expect me to save people using my powers? I couldn't save her when she was right in front of me."

"Psst, I know I'm the Brotherhood, but these are nice people", Wanda whispered to me. I turned at stared at her, confused while her eyes showed trust. I nodded and tried to blow off my steam.

"Fine. I'll go to your little institute, but anybody tries to sneak a peek inside my mind to see my past, I'm out." I snapped, "I've got too many problems already."

"Don't you worry, chick." a voice said from behind the X-Men. A boy stepped out, he had blue eyes & dirty blonde hair, I had to admit that he was super cute, "I'm Bobby."

"Hiya Bobby." I replied smiling, walking to the door, "Buh-bye Bobby."


End file.
